


Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Two

by Maxwell_V



Series: Farewell, My Immortal [2]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_V/pseuds/Maxwell_V
Summary: The story of a magical young woman in the waning of her youth, tasked with saving the men she loves from the dark cloud that is settling over Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Series: Farewell, My Immortal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for the amount of time it has taken to resume the story of Farewell, My Immortal. I've found myself facing a strong, perhaps stronger than usual, self-consciousness over my writing. Though I poured many times over a relatively short chapter, I'm not as confident in my story as I would like to be. Perhaps this is owing in no small part to the… sizable amount of non-constructive criticism the first chapter received online, but I am normally better at handling it. Somehow after all these years, my skin isn't as thick as it ought to be.
> 
> With the help of a good friend, however, I was able to finish the second chapter. Please enjoy.

Waking again to total blackness.

This complete darkness stung Ebony again this morning. Strange, she thought to herself, today and yesterday she had felt it. Something was starting to touch at Ebony's core, something distant and incomprehensible, but it was present enough to make Ebony yearn. Not yearn necessarily for a view that was only the squeaky opening of a coffin lid away, she could have that in less than two seconds… but a yearning, regardless.

Somehow it was harder to rise. Certainly wrenching oneself out of a coffin is difficult, not much arm room anyway, but Ebony was used to that. Her heart sank down toward the bottom of the coffin, pinning her to the soft soil inside like… well, gruesome imagery though it may be, perhaps a stake through the heart? That seemed to be an apt enough comparison that Ebony made to herself as she wiled away the seconds and minutes before she finally forced herself upward.

The outside windowsill was covered in a dirty sleet. The sound of howling winds, more foreboding than yesterday's gentle windy melodies, cut through the air viciously with little regard for the sleeping students. Ebony's hands gently played with the top of her bottle of daily… err, nutrition when something outside the window caught her eye.

Sleet wasn't the right word anymore. It was raining and snowing simultaneously, but appeared to be conjured from different aspects of weather, the harsh, full-bodied snowflakes being caught in the cracking stones of Hogwarts' walls, beating against the windows shared the same vast fields as large, bulbous raindrops unaffected by wind, slamming straight into the roof and on the ground. Two equally stormy but wildly different climates seemed to be fighting for space in the air surrounding Hogwarts. "Huh." Ebony noted to herself, trying to shrug off an increasing sense of looming danger.

The weight was lifted, nearly completely, off of her chest when she remembered that she was but a quick shower away from her favorite part of the morning routine: getting dressed. No amount of ridicule from the preppier students, who Ebony was certain would prefer to be called "upper-class students", could ruin this for her. Having been born of muggle parents and only realizing her magical potential a short seven years ago, it was still amazing to Ebony how the most expressive and invigorating part of her day didn't involve even a single spell.

In fact, she had attempted a few times to liven up her look with a Crinus Muto spell to change her hair and was convinced the effect wasn't half as glamorous as she could accomplish on her own with a bottle of muggle hair dye. Besides, she wouldn't want to spare too much noise for magic while the other students slept around her.

Ebony drank her bottle of daily sanguine over her oversized My Chemical Romance t-shirt she wore to bed. Blood doesn't stain red, of course, it stains a dirty brown that doesn't look good on anything. She knew that better than anyone. Upon finishing, Ebony changed into a black leather dress over long combat boots and tight fishnets. Realizing she had cheated herself out of precious minutes by working on an elaborate bottom half of her outfit, Ebony threw on whatever t-shirt was still sitting around, a favorite necklace and put her hair up into an unkempt bun. Hating to leave the dorm rooms so plainly, she sacrificed an early arrival at class for four pairs of earrings.

"Ebony, are you still here?"

The person speaking was a friend of Ebony's named Willow, a girl dressed nearly as ostentatiously as Ebony, sporting waist-length jet-black hair with pink streaks and pointed high-heel boots over a comparably gothic outfit.

"What?" Ebony responded, having just fastened her last earring. "Yeah, be quiet, I'm on my way."

"Why the hell would I be quiet?" Willow responded, "You're the last person in here, I just forgot my bag."

"Wait, is no one else sleeping?" Ebony took startled glances around the room to find that all the beds had been cleared out. "Oh my fucking God!" Ebony upstarted, "How late am I?!"

"Language, Ebony!"

Willow's mouth was just as much prone to profanity as Ebony's was, but she was right to warn her. Thomas Cranhouten, once a squirrely, conniving Slytherin first-year who had joined at the same time as Ebony and Willow, had taken to his new job as Prefect far too eagerly and was willing to tank Slytherin's house points in the pursuit of making his new role of authority over the other students crystal clear. This included foul language.

His weaselly tattle-telling had gotten so bad that Snape had to take repeated measures to stem Cranhouten's behavior lest the Slytherins be embarrassed in front of the other houses. In the time since he'd become Prefect, he had gone from "Tom" or "Thomas" to "Cranhouten" even to his closest friends, a change in title slimy Cranhouten himself didn't seem to mind.

"Right! Sorry! But am I really that late?" Ebony gasped.

"I'm running late to class right now and I'm fully dressed! Come on!"

Ebony had no time for makeup, a fact that would bother her until lunchtime without fail. Ebony grabbed her prepared books and ran with Willow out through the Slytherin common room.

The hallways were dreadfully empty, lending credence to Willow's urgency. The two began to book it into a half jog, perhaps even a three-quarters jog, neither of which would be easy on their grandiose shoe choices.

"So-!" Willow said between labored breaths. Though Willow was one of the sportier, well-built girls on campus, Ebony guessed that she must be wearing a corset underneath her Marilyn Manson t-shirt by her gasps. "Saw you talking to Draco yesterday? Huff- That right?"

The number of stairs Ebony had to race up was starting to get to her more than she'd admit. Ebony was only slightly less out of breath than Willow. "Whew, yeah. I was. What about it?"

"Wellll-?" Willow said, elongating the word as far as her shortened breath would allow her.

"Well what?"

Willow's silence was prolonged and profoundly annoying. Ebony didn't have to turn to see the shit-eating smirk plastered all over Willow's face.

"Well what, Willow?!"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Of course I like him! Who doesn't, except Potter obviously? He's a great seeker, tells a good joke, he's popular, won us the House Cup at least-"

Willow's silence continued to pound at Ebony's head.

"Not in that way! God, Willow, you have to make this difficult, don't you?"

Ebony waited for Willow to talk so she could tell her to shut her stupid mouth, but it was too late. They had arrived at the hole underneath Professor Trelawney's Divination classroom. The two groaned loudly. There would be practically no way to avoid causing a scene as they entered the classroom and truly no way out of Professor Trelawney's insistence that she knew this would happen.

Better to pull the bandage off all at once. They climbed the ladder up to the trap door of the classroom and opened it with no small amount of noise. Climbing through the door, Willow and Ebony were relieved to find that Trelawney had already assigned each student to their own personal work, so their entrance had not been interrupting a lecture.

"Ah." Professor Trelawney spoke to the two of them as she looked up from two young Ravenclaws' ink-stained parchment. This term they were studying advanced Heptomology and they shared this class with the Ravenclaw House. "I had expected two late students, though I did not predict they would arrive at the same time. An oversight on my part, but a particularly illustrative one, as the elements of unveiling the future have a tendency to not answer questions that you do not ask."

This long-winded nonsense had the unfortunate effect of bringing the class's attention to Ebony and Willow standing in the middle of the classroom. They were so close to having slipped in unnoticed. 

"Had I known that, Miss Way and Miss Tears, I would have simply paired the two of you together. Alas, I left open disparate spots with students awaiting a partner. Miss Tears, you will be paired up with Miss Patil, Miss Way, you will be paired up with Mr. Malfoy.

Ebony could feel Willow's awful, beaming smirk on the back of her head. It did little to distract her from the excitement of actually being able to work with Draco, however.

The lightness of the clothes on her torso did Ebony more good than she initially realized, as the extra air flow was a gift against the muggy atmosphere of Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Hey, Enoby."

He got it wrong again. Draco truly thinks her name is Enoby Way. After an embarrassing entrance like that, Ebony wasn't about to let the first thing she said to Draco be a correction.

"He-ey… Draco."

She should have caught her breath more before going up into the classroom, she was still fighting for air, and now it was warm, stale air she fought for.

"You okay?"

"Peachy fuckin' keen." She said, a genuine expression of frustration.

"Can't remember the last time I spoke so freely." Draco said, leaning on his arm, propped up onto the desk. "Not with Cranhouten making a mess of things."

"Well it's been a weird morning. Seen anything in the future yet?"

Draco blushed. Ebony had little idea what about her playful question could have caused such a strong reaction. "Well…" Draco said, stalling for time as he seemed to be making his mind up about something.

"Yeah?"

"I definitely see myself going to a Good Charlotte concert taking place in Hogsmeade in early November."

"What??" Ebony shouted, not loud enough to get anyone's attention but loud enough to make Ebony worry she might. Gasps were a more frequent occasion as Divination classes got more advanced anyway, as students began taking more candid and accurate looks into their futures.

"Yeah, my dad got them for me. Two. And I think I see myself giving one of them away if…" Draco blushed harder. "If you know anybody interested."

Ebony's second exclamation was quite a bit louder than the first, gathered twice as much attention, and lost Slytherin 5 points.


End file.
